The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog
by spotpc
Summary: A series of one-shots. Robin and Amon are back home after two months in exile. In the quiet moments, Robin likes to tell little stories about things that happened on her travels. Complete. R&R please
1. Episode 1

This is a series of mini-fics about what I think Amon and Robin were doing during the two months following the Factory's destruction. In other words, the time between the last episode of the show and my story Hunting Dogs.

First of all, I don't own any of these characters. Second of all, these mini-fics are not in chronological order. If they were, this first episode would have to be #7. I mixed them up just for fun. And there might be a bit more OOCness than you're used to seeing in my stuff, especially for Robin. I'll try to post a new one of these every week but I can't promise. Enjoy!

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 1: The Back Door Club

Michael yawned as he leaned back in his chair. Had it really been a whole week since they had hunted a witch? He felt his hand drawn back to the mouse to finish his game of Solitaire. Sakaki was playing checkers with Karasuma and losing painfully. Dojima was paging through the latest Abercrombie catalogue for the third time. Robin was lying on the couch, a page of the local newspaper lying over her head. Amon was sitting at one of the other computers clicking through a virtual tour of Hogwarts Castle. He had turned his body so that Michael couldn't see the screen. Without warning, Dojima lifted her catalogue and threw it across the office.

"I'm so bored," she wailed. "Isn't there anything to do around here?"

"Not a single thing," Sakaki said as he watched Karasuma jump his last piece on the checker board.

"Hey Robin, why don't you tell us a story from your trip?" Michael suggested.

"That's a great idea," Sakaki said with his usual enthusiasm.

Robin sat up on the couch and pulled the newspaper away from her face.

"Have I ever told you about the Back Door Club?" she asked.

"Nope, never heard that one," Karasuma said while she cleared away the checker board.

"I can tell that story, right Amon?" Robin said leaning over the back of the couch.

"I suppose. It's not too embarrassing," he replied.

"Or maybe I'll tell the Pagoda Restaurant story," she teased.

"No," he snapped at her, turning to face her. "Don't ever tell that story."

Michael noticed that Dojima was about the comment and decided to intervene.

"It's okay," he said. "The Back Door story will be fine."

"Party pooper," Dojima muttered.

Robin made herself comfortable on the couch again while the others settled in to listen.

"We were in Paris," she began. "We were thirsty so we stopped in this little club. The Back Door Club. We were making our way across the dance floor towards the bar when there was a loud BANG. It turned out to be a paper bag but we didn't know that at the time. We both jumped three feet in the air and Amon over-reacted and drew his gun."

"I didn't over-react," Amon protested but Robin ignored him.

"Some girls who were standing near us saw the gun and started screaming. They ran around the whole club and then everyone was following them. The entire crowd was stampeding but most of the exits were locked. Amon and I were holding onto each other so we wouldn't get separated. Eventually, someone figured out that they could use the front entrance and they all cleared out, leaving the two of us standing in the middle of the empty room. The club owner was about to throw us out for ruining the night's business, but I reminded him that it was illegal to keep the doors locked. So instead he offered us three days of free drinks in return for us not going to the police."

"Did you take him up on it?" Dojima asked.

"Of course we did," Robin replied, "We practically lived in that club for those three days."

"That's fantastic," Sakaki laughed. And all the others laughed too. Except for Amon who still had a sour look on his face.

------------------

Well, that was episode 1. Let me just say that the Back Door Club is completely fictional. Since I've never been to Paris, I couldn't put the name of a real club in this story so I just made one up. However, it really is illegal to keep the exits of an establishment locked during business hours because it's a fire hazard. Thank you to all the reviewers.


	2. Episode 2

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 2: The Mountain Road

Sakaki leaned down onto the handlebars of his motorcycle. He was balanced on top of the machine in a sort of half-sitting half-sprawling position, his legs hanging awkwardly off one side. Robin sat almost backwards on the seat of her Vespa in the next parking space.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice echoed slightly off the walls of the parking garage buried under Raven's Flat.

"Why me?" Sakaki growled, softly at first but getting louder. "Why do I always get blamed when things go wrong? Amon was in front of me. He ran right into that witch's attack. We both barely made it out of there alive. But somehow, I'm the one that gets slammed. Why? As if he's so perfect all the time. As if he never makes a mistake."

"He isn't perfect. And he does make mistakes," Robin said.

"Since when?" Sakaki asked hopelessly.

"Since always. Did I ever tell you about what happened to us in the California mountains?"

"No." Sakaki turned his head and studied Robin. It was obvious that she wanted to tell him. "Okay, tell me."

Robin took a deep breath and started her story.

"We had spent three days in San Francisco and Amon was anxious to move on. We decided to take a bus to Las Vegas since it was cheaper. We were passing through the mountains when a big snowstorm hit. The bus had to stop in a little mountain valley. We sat there on the side of the road for hours until the storm passed. But when the coast was clear, we still couldn't leave. The storm had blocked both of the mountain passes leading out of the valley. There were some little farms there and the people put us all up for the night. The phone lines were down so the valley was completely cut off. In the morning, the farmers had to get right to work clearing the roads and preparing for flooding. They didn't have time to help us get out of the valley. But they were willing to lend us a couple of horses."

"Horses?" Sakaki asked incredulously.

"Yes. With the roads blocked, the only way to get out of the valley was for someone to horseback ride around the pass and get help in the next town. I volunteered to go right away. The monastery where I grew up had a stable and my grandfather taught me to ride when I was a little girl. Amon said he'd go with me but he didn't know how to horseback ride. I told him I should go alone, but he insisted. The other bus passengers were depending on us by then, so I decided I'd teach Amon to ride along the way. I don't know how many times I had to tell him to relax. He almost rode right off a cliff once. And by the time we got to the next town, he still couldn't steer properly."

Sakaki snickered lightheartedly. "Now that's something I'd like to see," he said.

"You see, Amon is human… mostly, just like the rest of us," Robin said. "He doesn't know everything and sometimes he gets things wrong. Nobody's perfect, you know."

"Ya'know what, I feel a lot better," Sakaki said with a smile. "Thanks."

Robin just smiled back at him.

A moment later, the steel gate that led into the building opened and Amon stepped out. He was heading for his car when he noticed Robin and Sakaki watching him and smiling.

"Did you tell him?" Amon asked accusingly.

"Tell him what?" Robin answered with another question.

"You know what. The Pagoda Restaurant."

"Of course not."

Amon narrowed his eyes as he continued to study his two friends. He could tell that they had been talking about him. He decided not to make an issue out of it and escaped into his car instead.

As soon as Amon had driven out of the parking garage, Sakaki burst into giggles.

"Ride 'em, cowboy," he jeered at the retreating tail lights.

-------------------------

Well, that was episode 2. I know that some of you are wondering why Robin was talking about the "California mountains" instead of the Rocky Mountains. If you look at a map of the United States, you'll notice that the Rocky Mountains lie in Colorado, east of Nevada. So Robin and Amon's bus would not have crossed the Rockies on its way from San Francisco to Las Vegas. But there are several smaller mountain ranges in between those two cities that they would have to cross. These include the Cascade Range and the Sierra Nevada, and both would play good hosts to a story like this. Since I can't remember those names without an atlas, I assumed that Robin wouldn't be able to either. So she called them the "California mountains". Thank you to all the reviewers.


	3. Episode 3

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 3: The Jungle Road

Karasuma rested her shoulder against the wall beside her. Her hands were curled around a hot coffee mug which sat on the table in front of her. Her usual seat at Harry's gave her a good view of the other patrons. Robin sat across the table from her, sipping her espresso as calmly as ever. The shuffling sound of paper flew as the man at the next table opened his newspaper. Karasuma scanned the headlines she could make out at that angle and her face darkened.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, looking up from her drink.

"Nothing really," Karasuma replied. "It just makes me sad… when bad things happen in the world."

"What bad things?" Robin asked.

"Well, just look," Karasuma said, tossing her hand towards the open newspaper. The big headline read, "Tourists held for Ransom in Korea."

"That happened to me once," Robin said a little excitedly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Karasuma asked suddenly incredulous. "You were never kidnapped."

"I almost was."

"Okay, tell me about it then."

Robin took another sip of her espresso and began her story.

"We were in Cancun. We'd had enough of the beach in Hawaii, so we decided to go inland and see the rainforest. There was a tourist bus that would take us to some ancient ruins. It was a nice ride until the truck with the soldiers blocked the road. Well, they weren't exactly soldiers. They were just boys wearing green fatigues. They thought they were a rebel faction or something. But they were really just thieves. Anyway, they all jumped out of the truck and surrounded the bus. I suppose they were planning to kidnap all of us and hold us for ransom like those people in Korea. And they might have actually done it if I hadn't been there." Robin paused for dramatic effect and took another sip of her espresso.

"So what did you do?" Karasuma asked.

"I lit up the gas tank of their truck."

"You didn't."

"I did. It blew sky high."

"Jeez, was anybody hurt?"

"No. In fact, it made the other bus passengers bolder."

"So what did the thieves do?" Karasuma asked, leaning forward.

"They were all scared witless. I even heard one of them say something about evil spirits. I hadn't seen anyone run so fast since the last Olympics."

Karasuma smiled in her gentle way. "You really are something, you know that."

----------------------

Well, that was episode 3. I know that this kind of story normally comes out of unstable countries in Central or South America. But I didn't want to complicate my timeline by taking Amon and Robin that far south. So I broke from historical fact and had the story take place in Mexico instead. I know that at least a few of you will be disappointed in me for doing this, and to those people I am truly sorry. But trust me. It's for the good of the series. Thank you to all the reviewers.


	4. Episode 4

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 4: The Country Road

Dojima rested her chin on the steering wheel of her car. There had been no movement in the hotel room window she was watching. This late at night, their target was probably sleeping. Just the thought of sleep made Dojima yawn. Why couldn't they hunt during the day? Her eyes were just closing when the car door opened and Robin slid into the passenger seat beside her.

"What's up?" Dojima asked without moving.

"Amon said I should check on you," Robin replied.

Dojima snorted annoyed.

"He doesn't trust me at all," she said.

Robin said nothing. Dojima knew why.

After a silent moment, Dojima looked over at Robin.

"I'm falling asleep. Tell me a story to keep me awake."

"What kind of story?" Robin asked.

"A story from your trip. Tell me how Amon confessed his love to you."

Robin sighed. "He didn't confess exactly."

"Cummon, he must have said something in all that time."

"No, he didn't. He did do one thing though…"

"Tell me."

Robin eyed Dojima carefully before starting her story.

"We were on the bus to Las Vegas. We were about thirty miles from the city and it was already dark. Most of the passengers were asleep but Amon and I were still up because we're night owls. We were just rolling along when the bus just came to a stop. Even the bus driver didn't know what happened. He turned everything off and went to check the engine. It was so dark, the only light we could see was the driver's flashlight."

"No, he didn't… Did he?"

"No, Amon didn't touch me."

"So what did he do?"

"I'm getting to that. So we were in the middle of the desert. The temperature can get down below freezing in the desert at night. And you know that my coat isn't that thickly lined. I don't know how long I sat there shivering. But then Amon took off his coat and put it around me."

"No way…"

"Yes, way. I even tried to give it back but he wouldn't take it."

"What was he on anyway?"

"I don't know."

"I wish he'd take more. So what happened?"

"Well, the reason we were sitting there for so long was because that was how long it took the tow truck to reach us. Amon let me keep his coat all the way into the city. He finally took it back when we passed McCarran Airport."

"He really is a good dog, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

A moment later Dojima's cell phone rang. It was Michael.

"Hey, where are you two? That witch is on the next block."

"What!?"

----------------------

Well, that was episode 4. Before anyone jumps on me, it's absolutely true that temperatures can drop below freezing in the desert at night. Especially in the winter when Amon and Robin would have been there. Also, McCarran Airport is the major airport serving Las Vegas. It lies on the southern outskirts of the city just a few miles from the Strip. It would be the first landmark Amon and Robin's bus would have passed on its way into Las Vegas. And yes, this is the continuation of the eventful bus ride from episode 2. Thanks again to all the reviewers.


	5. Episode 5

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 5: The Rose BB

Nagira trotted up the stairs to the top floor of his office. The door next to the landing was closed and dark. He opened it slowly and walked as quietly as he could into the room.

"Robin? Are you in here?"

There was a rustling sound from the loft above and Robin's voice came with it.

"Nagira?"

"Hana told me you were hibernating up here. Why didn't you go home last night?"

"I was just so tired and I happened to be nearby. Was it okay that I borrowed your room?"

"Sure. No problem."

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"In the afternoon?"

"Well, yeah. It was two in the morning when you came in here. Were you guys working late again?"

"Yes."

"Amon pushes you too hard, you know. You should tell him off."

"He'll get upset and sulk if I do that."

"He always looks like he's sulking. How can you tell?"

"The same way you do, I guess."

Nagira nodded.

"He must be sulking now" he said a little nastily. "Dojima told me he's sick."

"It's just a cold. He's had worse."

"Oh, yeah" Nagira leaned against the ladder that led up to the loft. He could tell that Robin was about to launch into one of her stories.

"We were in England. There were some strange things happening in London. Sudden explosions, random lightning strikes."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that."

"We didn't feel like dealing with it so we decided to leave the city. We ended up in the Lake District. We got a room at a little bed and breakfast, the Rose. Amon was sniffling all that day but the next morning he had a raging fever. He couldn't even get out of bed.

"I'll bet he tried though."

"We had used a lot more cash than we thought we would. Once I put aside what we needed for food and the bill for the room, there wasn't even enough for aspirin."

"So what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could think of. Next door to the bed and breakfast, there was a little studio. It turned out that the renter there was known all over for his metal sculpting. I offered to help with some welding if he would pay me."

"Wait a minute. You used your craft in front of a total stranger?"

"I didn't have a choice. Amon's fever was so bad. I was afraid he would die."

"Desperate times, huh?"

"The sculptor paid me ₤250. He said that was what he would have paid a welder. I would have been happy with half that. It was more than enough. Amon scolded me when I told him what I did."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"But he was back on his feet the next evening. I insisted we stay for a few days to make sure he didn't relapse. We went hiking on the second day. It was nice there."

"He was hiking two days after a debilitating fever? He's always been a fast healer. But so am I, I guess."

"It's because you're part demon."

"Yeah, Dojima said something about that. But I don't know…"

Well, that was episode 5. First of all, the Lake District is an area in the mountains of northern England. The District is famous for its natural beauty and it's been an artist colony for centuries. Second of all, aspirin is not just a pain killer. It can reduce swelling, widen blood vessels, and help break a fever, which is what Robin was counting on in this episode. And third of all, I used the current exchange rate to calculate how much Robin would earn in British pounds. Since the US dollar has been falling lately, ₤250 would be about 500 dollars. Not bad for a few hours' work. Thank you again to all the reviewers.

P.S. Those of you who share my taste in anime might recognize Robin's description of the events in London. They're from the last episode of another fantastic anime. Yes, that show is part of my continuity now too. And my next full length fanfic will cross it with WHR. For now let's call it The Mystery Anime. Whoever guesses its real name first will get a special mention in the story notes of an upcoming episode. The winner will also get a brief cameo as Robin and Amon's server at the Pagoda Restaurant in the last episode. If you guess at this contest, remember to include your gender so I can make the cameo funnier in case you win. Of course, my regular email buddies Amon's Angel of the Darkness and Ayjah won't be included in this contest because they have an unfair advantage. And they'd better not announce the answer, or else…


	6. Episode 6

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 6: The Empire Hotel Casino

Michael moved toward the sound of dripping water. It had gotten worse since yesterday. He padded smoothly across the basement in his old tennis shoes. Chief Kosaka had only asked him to track down the leak. But Michael felt more like a wild animal stalking his prey. And it was more fun to think of it that way anyway. He approached the pipes that were bolted to the wall on the far side. It couldn't hide forever and he'd find it today. He slunk along the wall, listening intently to the drip. He was getting closer.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

Michael was so startled that he jumped back against the pipes. He hadn't even noticed Robin coming up behind him. He didn't speak until he got his breath back.

"Geez, Miss Robin. You scared me to death."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you doing?"

"I was just looking for that leak. You know it's been going like this for days. Did you want something?"

"I've had something on my mind for a while and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Oh, yeah? Let's sit." Michael trotted over to the well and Robin followed him. They settled down together, leaning against the cold stone.

"Okay, tell me," he said.

"This thing happened while Amon and I were away. We were in Monte Carlo. We had run out of money again and that was the best place we could get to on the train. We thought that if we could somehow join an aristocrat's retinue, we would be taken care of for a few days at least. But when we arrived, we had no luck at all. We finally gave up late that night. We were sitting in the lobby of one of the big casino hotels, the Empire. We hadn't eaten in two days. Amon was dead on his feet and he was in better shape than I was. We noticed this older lady eyeing Amon as she passed. She was covered in jewelry. He noticed her too. I think she even winked. Amon stared at me for a minute and then he suddenly got up and told me to stay there. He caught up with the lady at the front desk and I saw him start up a conversation with her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then they just walked off into the elevator together. I waited there for almost an hour. When Amon came back, he had 400 dollars with him."

"Okay, so what are you asking me?"

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Wait a second, you don't think he…"

"I don't know."

"Did you ask him?"

"I asked him then. He wouldn't tell me."

"No, it couldn't be. He's not that kind of guy."

Robin said nothing. She just sat there frowning. Michael hated to see her like that.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Whatever Mr. Amon did, he did because he didn't want you to suffer. He couldn't just sit there and watch you starve to death, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Now cummon, help me look for this leak."

Robin smiled a little. "Alright," she said.

-

Well, that was episode 6. First, the Empire Hotel is fictional. I've never been to Monte Carlo so I couldn't use the name of a real hotel. Now, to the main thing. Even I don't know exactly what Amon did to get that money. It could have been anything. But come on, let's give him some credit. He's a tease, not a gigolo. But like Nagira said in the last episode, desperate times. Of course, you'll have to draw your own conclusions on this one. Thanks to all the reviewers.

PS. Congrats to FyodorD who won the Mystery Anime contest in episode 5. The answer is Hellsing. FyodorD wins this little paragraph and the cameo in the last episode which is already written and ready to go. The series is more than half over but more surprises await our heroes on their world tour. So remember to check back every week for the newest episodes.


	7. Episode 7

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 7: The Bridge on the River Nile

"Robin's on my side, aren't you Robin?"

Robin had just reached the top of the stairs that led up from the street into Nagira's office.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't drag her into this," Dojima growled.

"I'm just asking a question," Nagira said a little defensively.

Dojima snorted.

Robin moved cautiously into the room. She was slightly hunched over with the weight of the mood. She had almost reached the next staircase when Nagira's voice stopped her again.

"Hey Robin, why don't you tell a story to calm her down."

"I don't need to calm down," Dojima snapped.

"I still have one I haven't told. But Amon wouldn't like me telling it," Robin said.

Nagira and Dojima responded in unison. "The Pagoda Restaurant?"

"No. It's not as bad as that one."

"But it bugs Amon, right? That's perfect. Tell it," Nagira commanded with a wicked little grin.

Robin sat down in an empty office chair. Hana was out to lunch so there was plenty of space.

"We were in Cairo. We had just gotten back from a side trip to Giza. We thought it was going to be an ordinary day of wandering the streets looking for food. We didn't know that there was already somebody watching us."

She paused for dramatic effect. Her audience was riveted. She was getting better at this.

"We stopped at a shwarma shop in the middle of the city. I noticed there were two women watching us from the corner. I mentioned it to Amon but he was eating and he didn't think it was important. We were just leaving when we both got wet napkins shoved in our faces. I realized later it was chloroform. When I woke up, it was late in the evening and I was lying in the alley behind the shwarma shop. There was a sticky note stuck on my coat. It said, 'The Opera House bridge at midnight. Go ahead and tell the police.' They were just mocking me. They obviously had no idea who or what I was. I knew that the police were probably paid off, and I didn't need them anyway. I could settle it on my own. So at midnight, I was waiting by the bridge nearest to the Opera House. The first thing I noticed was Amon calling my name from the other side of the bridge. They were so confident that they hadn't even gagged him. He was handcuffed and shackled. He had a rope around his neck and there was a woman pulling him along. She looked like the leader. I could see her gang hanging back in the shadows on their side of the river. She pulled Amon to the middle of the bridge and told me I was brave for coming alone. I asked her what she wanted with Amon and she said she was in the people business."

"A slave trader," Nagira said.

"I asked her why she hadn't taken me when she had the chance. She said she had no use for a scrawny kid like me. I made the first move since I was a little angry by then. It was a small blast just to scare her since I was sure she would turn and run. But she didn't run. She threw the attack off with her own wind power."

"She was a witch too," Nagira said and nodded.

"I burned through Amon's rope so he could get out of the way and he yelled at me to be careful. I could see he was terrified. He only yells when he's afraid. The slave trader was a strong opponent but I was more experienced."

"And you've never lost," Nagira added.

"I finally managed to drive her back to the other side of the bridge. I think she had already decided to give up because as soon as she stepped off the bridge onto the river bank, she called her gang together and took off running."

"She never had a chance," Nagira said.

"I burned through Amon's handcuffs and shackles. He complained the entire time. He asked me what took so long. He asked me why I hadn't killed my opponent like usual. He even said I was rusty. But I wasn't angry with him. He only lashes out like that when he's nervous or scared. He was better by the time we got back to the hotel."

"Sometimes I think you know him better than I do," Nagira said.

"Cummon, she's obviously pulling your leg," Dojima sniffed. "There's no way that story's true. It just goes to show how gullible you are."

"But Dojima…" Robin began.

"Ignore her," Nagira said, turning away from Dojima to face Robin. "She's just trying to get a rise out of us."

"Venus herself couldn't get a rise out of you, you limp noodle," Dojima snarled viciously.

"Now hold on. What are you implying?" Nagira turned on her.

Robin took advantage of the distraction and raced up the stairs to the apartment above. She had only come back to get her sunglasses that she had left there last time, but she would have to stay there for a while until the fight died down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it as best she could and read the words again. 'The Opera House bridge at midnight. Go ahead and tell the police.' She hadn't told Amon that she'd kept it. He would have made her get rid of it. She wanted to remember.

-

Well, that was episode 7. Giza is a district across the Nile River from downtown Cairo. It's the nearest town to the famous ancient monuments of Egypt. The bridge where Robin's duel happened is also real. It's one of three bridges that spans the Nile River in the heart of the city. On one side is downtown Cairo and on the other is a large park surrounding the city's Opera House.

Shwarma is a popular Mediterranean dish similar to a sub sandwich. It usually consists of some kind of meat, lettuce or kale, and a host of optional toppings, all stuffed into a pocket of pita bread. Shwarma is easy to find in countries like Egypt and Israel. It's also pretty cheap usually so it would make a perfect snack for two hungry part-demons without much cash.

Chloroform is a powerful sedative. It's usually used by wetting a piece of cloth with the solution and forcing the victim to inhale the fumes. It knocks them out in a matter of seconds and the effects can last several hours.

Believe it or not, there are still parts of the world where the slave trade is still operating. According to reports, the Middle East is one of those areas. While modern slave traders usually target women and children for convenience, I thought that having a witch for a leader would make this gang bolder. And it would be more dramatic if they captured Amon. As if they could ever hold Robin anyway.

Thank you again to all the reviewers.


	8. Episode 8

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 8: The Canis Rex

The bar stools at Harry's were as comfortable as ever. Robin rested her arms on the empty section of the bar in front of her. She should have been on her way home at this time in the evening but she didn't feel like it. She watched her favorite bartender pouring drink after drink for his customers. It was strangely soothing. With some effort, Robin turned her head to look at Amon. He was sitting on the next stool over, running his finger around the rim of his glass.

"Are you two alright?" the bartender asked.

"We're fine," Robin answered. "We're just tired."

"Have you been busy?"

"No more than usual," Amon said.

The bartender nodded and turned to Robin. "Would you like a drink?"

"If you bring me a Margarita, I'll show you something," she said.

Amon shot her a look and she shot one back. The bartender looked from one to the other.

"Are you two not getting along?" he asked.

"He doesn't like me making my signature drink," Robin said.

"A signature drink?" the bartender inquired as he mixed the Margarita.

"It's not a signature drink," Amon said. "She burns the alcohol out of a Margarita so all that's left is funny tasting lemonade."

"That sounds interesting," the bartender said, setting the Margarita down on the bar.

"He's jealous of my creativity," Robin teased.

"It wasn't creativity that made that thing," Amon returned. "It was an accident."

Fire flashed in Robin's eyes and the drink in front of her blazed up with blue flames. It burned for a few seconds and then guttered out. She offered it to the bartender and he took a sip.

"It's not bad," he said. "If there's a story behind it, I'd like to hear it."

"There's a story," Amon said darkly.

"We were in New York City," Robin began. "We had no money and we were looking for work. I remembered all the things I learned while I was working undercover here. So I thought I could get a job in a bar. We found this little place called the Canis Rex. The bartender there was nice enough to give me a job, even though I was too young. She said she had no respect for the law. She showed me how to mix all sorts of drinks. I worked there for a whole week while Amon sat in the corner and watched the world go by."

"I was working too," Amon put in. "I restocked the bar every two hours."

Robin ignored him and went on. "On the second night, the power went out for an hour or so. I was trying to light some candles but I forgot that I wasn't wearing my glasses. I lit up three drinks that were sitting on the bar. I don't remember what the first two were but the third was a Margarita. It was the only one that tasted good with the alcohol burned off. So I decided it was my signature drink."

"It was a mistake," Amon said.

"You drank one every night we were there," Robin reminded him.

"So, what do you call this signature drink?" the bartender asked.

"It doesn't have a name," Robin replied.

"Well, that's no good. A good drink must have a name."

Robin considered for a minute, smiling to herself.

"Its name is… the FoxFire Special."  
-

Well, that was episode 8. The Canis Rex is fictional. I've been to New York City twice and I never saw a bar by that name. But the name does mean something. 'Canis' is the Latin word for 'dog' and 'rex' is the Latin word for 'king'. So the bar's name means 'Dog King'. Appropriate, isn't it? FYI, the drinking age in the US is 21. You also have to be 21 to work in a place that serves alcohol. I AM NOT ENCOURAGING UNDERAGE DRINKING! Drinking alcohol at any age is stupid and pointless and should be avoided at all costs. That being said, a Margarita is basically alcoholic lemonade. Thanks to all the reviewers.


	9. Episode 9

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 9: The Leonardo Cafe

Robin's cheek felt cold against the car window. She had been spacing out for half an hour and now she had no idea where she was. Her only consolation was that she wasn't the one driving. But it looked like Amon was spacing out too. He was navigating the mountain road with only one hand on the steering wheel. It made Robin nervous when he did that. She wished that Karasuma would say something about it from her seat in the back. But Karasuma stayed quiet. Where were they? Surely, the man they were going to question didn't live this far from the city. She glanced at Amon but he didn't glance back so she gazed out the window again. They were just coming around a sharp bend in the road, skirting a shallow valley. Robin caught her breath at the sight. She recognized it, or rather, she recognized the huge sinkhole in the valley floor. The Factory.

"Look where we are," she said.

Amon pulled the car over so they could all stare out the side windows.

"It's been a while since I've been back here," Karasuma said. "Sakaki used to come out here a lot right after the official search was called off. He'd wander around the wreckage, looking for any signs of you. Sometimes he'd drag me or Michael with him. Michael treated it like a game. He had gotten that email you sent from San Francisco. And I knew you had gotten out of the Factory because I was with you. But Sakaki didn't know any of that. Still, he never lost hope that you two were alive. When we got the call that you were coming back… I'd never seen him so happy."

For a moment, nobody said a word. But then Robin realized something.

"The seer foresaw this," she said.

"The what?" Karasuma asked.

"You still believe what that charlatan told you?" Amon teased.

"She wasn't a charlatan. Everything she predicted happened."

"You met a woman who could tell the future?" Karasuma said incredulously.

Robin didn't wait to be asked. She launched right into her story.

"We met her in Rome, in a little place called the Leonardo Café. We sat down and ordered coffee. She was sitting at the next table but we didn't notice her until she started talking to us. She said she had five prophesies for us. First, that we had recently saved an entire race of people, which was true. Second, that I would be reunited with a relative in the near future. Two days later Juliano called us. Third, that the way home would be bumpy. There was a storm over Narita Airport when we flew in and there was terrible turbulence. Fourth, that there was a friend still searching for us. She must have meant Sakaki. And fifth, that we would revisit the place of our greatest triumph. And here we are."

"Cummon, anyone could just guess those things," Karasuma said.

"Anyone could guess that we had saved a race of people?" Robin teased.

"Charlatan," Amon muttered as he guided the car back onto the road.

Well, that was episode 9. The Leonardo Café is fictional. I've never been to Rome so I couldn't use the name of a real café. Also, Narita Airport is the major international airport serving Tokyo. The next episode will be the last and it WILL be the Pagoda Restaurant story.


	10. Episode 10

_The Adventures of FireFox and BlackDog  
_Episode 10: The Pagoda Restaurant

Robin rested her chin in her hand and stared at the computer screen in front of her. She was trying to ignore the others as they skulked around her in the office. They had been pestering her for hours. And Amon wasn't there to shield her since he had a dentist appointment at 2 o'clock.

"The Pagoda Restaurant. I must know," Dojima had wailed first thing in the afternoon. That's what got it started. Michael and Sakaki had begged her to tell. She had refused. Karasuma had followed her to the bathroom and swore she wouldn't tell anyone else. Robin had shut the door in her face. She figured that it wasn't worth making Amon mad since she spent so much time with him. He could make her life miserable. But she was starting to wonder. Maybe they really could keep a secret. Should she risk it?

"Cummon, you know you want to," Dojima whispered in her ear right at that moment. Robin leaned away from her and gave her the kind of flat stare that always sent her away. Dojima resisted valiantly.

"How's he going to find out? He's not even here," she said.

Robin held the stare while she considered the argument. Dojima was right. Amon wasn't there. But he would find out. She knew he would. Not only did Dojima have a big mouth, but there were security cameras all over the place. She broke the stare and looked away from Dojima.

"There's no way," she said. "He'll find out."

"Not if we talk in the stairwell," Michael piped up. "There aren't any cameras in there. That's what you're worried about, right?"

Robin couldn't help being amazed. How did he know that? That alone entitled him to hear the story. Or maybe she was just looking for an excuse to give in. Dojima had to jump aside as Robin got up from her seat. She glanced around at the others and started towards the stairwell. She still remembered how to open it. She got the door open and ushered the others in before her. They all sat down on the stairs. There were no cameras, just like Michael said.

"We were in Honolulu," she began. She had to wait for the gasps of delight to fade before she continued. "We had some money since that was the first place we stopped and we decided to reward ourselves with a nice dinner. We went to a place near our hotel. The Pagoda Restaurant. We were having a good time. We didn't even mind when our server left her email address stuck on the little cocktail umbrella in Amon's drink, FyodorDaHotmail.But then right after dessert, we got up to leave and everything started happening so fast. Amon must have bumped the table as he got up because the candle in the centerpiece fell over. The flame caught the cheap vodka that someone had spilled earlier on the tablecloth and it spread across the table. Unfortunately, Amon was standing with his back to the table and didn't notice what happened until his pants caught fire. I acted as fast as I could and grabbed my water glass but everyone around had the same idea. Amon got hit with at least six glassfuls of water. It put the fire out, but it was too late to save his pants. He had to walk all the way back to the hotel with the seat of his pants missing and the rest soaking wet. He made me walk behind him so nobody would stare. He spent the first twenty minutes back in the room sitting in an ice bath. It was lucky that we were staying a couple of days because it would have been painful for him to sit on a plane that night."

By then the others were laughing hard enough to die. After a minute, Dojima managed to choke out a few words.

"You… vixen! You… did that… on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" Robin asked.

"You did it," Karasuma echoed. "You set Amon's pants on fire."

"I didn't. It was an accident. I just told you."

"Yeah, sure," Sakaki teased, still snickering.

"As if you didn't love staring at Mr. Amon's rear end for a few blocks," Michael said.

"But it wasn't me. The candle was already lit when we got there," Robin said, desperately trying to defend herself.

"But you helped it along, didn't you?" Dojima said. "There wasn't any vodka spill, was there?"

"There was wine, I swear. I didn't do anything except throw my water."

At that moment, the door leading back into the office flew open and Amon stood in the doorway.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asked.

The others froze but Robin thought fast.

"I came in here to hide from everyone. I wanted to be alone but they all followed me. So how was the dentist?"

"Fine." Amon answered flatly as usual but he narrowed his eyes at the same time.

The others seemed to unfreeze then. They all got up and slipped past Amon into the office, still smiling. Robin moved slower.

"You were just in time," she said quietly as she passed him. "They were going to make me tell about the Pagoda Restaurant."

Amon's eyes widened. "And you were going to tell?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said with a small smile. "I can keep a secret."

Well, that was episode 10, the last one. The Pagoda Restaurant is fictional. I've been to Honolulu and I didn't see any restaurant by that name. Also, alcohol is flammable which means that it catches fire very easily. If there wasvodka soaked into the tablecloth, then it would have lit up in a split second. If water is thrown on a grease or alcohol fire, it only spreads it. But Amon's pants didn't have any alcohol on them so naturally, the water would put that part of the fire out. Also, congrats again to FyodorD who won my little contest back in episode 5. The brief cameo she had in this episode was part of her prize. Thanks again to all the reviewers. And a special thanks to platedlizard for pointing out my mistake before.

P.S. My first Hellsing crossover is finished. Here's a little teaser.  
A week after the defeat of Incognito, another enemy has surfaced and whoever he is, he's trying to put Integra down for good. But lucky for her, there are a couple of drifters passing through town who are in a good position to help. This one has a twist ending you won't want to miss. Check it out!


End file.
